Rain
by Artemis Bloodshadow
Summary: Oneshot. Rain falls and there is no way out of her prison. Risa misses her sister and her friends. Argentine just wants to understand. Slight RisaxArgentine


Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel.

Rain

(A.N.) I hate that the rulers aren't working... (grumbles) Anyway, this was something random I thought up after reading the 11th volume of the series, and it was kind of rainy out. Um... I tried to keep everyone in character, but I may have failed. Try to enjoy it anyway.

oOo

The rain fell noisily from the cloud blackened sky, and the sea rolled tumultuously as lightning streaked its bright fingers through the storm heads. I watched from the open doors of the balcony, not wanted to shut them and enclose myself again in this prison. Not even to keep out the storm.

My captor had disappeared like he often did earlier today, before the storm hit. The sky had only been overcast then, but this was a seaside place and the weather was prone to changing on a whim. It was quick. And it could be deadly.

_Pit pat. Pit pat. Patter pit pat pit plick._ The rain made a strange rhythm when it hit the white stone of the tower. This tower that was my prison and his home. This tower with no stairs that I couldn't escape. It may have started its life as a lighthouse, but I wasn't too sure about it. The walls were bare, and there were few decorations. This single room had nothing but a bed, a vase with some roses on a small table, and beautiful dark wood grand piano and seat. My prison. Argentine's home.

The wind whipped chaotically around me, driving the wet droplets into my face, soaking my dress. It was white with lace and ribbons all over it. Actually, I owned something similar and it was hanging in my closet at home, but I didn't tell Argentine that. I was still mad at him for changing my clothes while I was sleeping. What kind of pervert was he? I couldn't figure him out. He changes my clothes, but doesn't try anything else weird. He locks me in this place, but pleads for my help. He plays music, but claims it isn't musical. He says he's not human, but the pain and the loneliness in his eyes is certainly proof of humanity.

I watch the clouds thoughtfully, unsure and afraid of what might happen next. Would he let me go? Would he hurt me? Would Dark come and save me? Would I ever get to see my family and friends again? I didn't know any of the answers. I've always been a damsel in distress, not the knight in shining armor. I've always given _that_ job to someone else. I never thought I'd have to save myself someday. But as the days and nights had passed, I realized that no one was coming. No one knew where I was.

I was alone.

I would have to save myself.

But I didn't know how. All my life, I'd never had to think beyond my own privileged lifestyle. More than Argentine, I'd created my own prison.

Turning away from the angry storm outside, I paced the near empty room. Back and forth. Back and forth. Left and right. I did this a great deal, pacing. There was nothing else to do except to sit on the balcony and sing or talk to myself. Sometimes, I talked to Riku, as if she was there. It almost like she was. Almost. It was like she was just a…a step to the side, just out of my reach. I could hear her in my head, her voice seeming to fill the room sometimes. I'd just kneel and lean against the banister of the balcony and listen to her.

She was worried about me, I knew. I could feel it in my heart of hearts. We could always do it. We are twins after all. When one of us got hurt, the other cried. She'd start a sentence, I'd finish it. We had our secrets, our own language. Even as we got older and we became more different and estranged from each other, we never quite lost our link. That link was a saving grace for me now, when the silence that filled this room became too much to bear.

The only other thing I've tried to do was play the piano, but I abandoned that after I fouled up too many times to count. I knew how to play, but that wasn't the same as being _able_ to play. I stifled a giggle. Riku hadn't been able to play either.

Now, as I found that I was confined inside the room by the downpour, I turned again to that piano and decided to give it another go. There was no one around to hear my atrocious playing anyway. No one.

_Pitter pat plick. Boom. Plit pit patter._

Sitting down, I tucked my dress demurely under my butt like I'd been taught, then lightly ran my fingers over the ivory keys. My fingers remembered the scales, but that was about it. I played a few notes, wondering how the rain had reached the piano from all the way across the room, and then I realized that it wasn't rain that dripped onto the keys. They were my tears. Miserably, I covered my face with both my hands and sobbed, sobbed for all my fears, all my shortcomings. Crying because I didn't know if and when I would ever leave here.

I sprang to my feet, knocking over the seat, and dashed onto the balcony, into the raging storm. Sinking, I clutched at the poles and looked blindly down at the angry sea, wishing for a miracle. "Somebody!" I screamed into the merciless wind, "Anybody! Help me!" My screams became strangled whispers. "Please help me. I want to go home!"

_Crash_. Lightning lit up the dark, rolling sky; shadows grew long and the water below rose up and cascaded over the rocks, white foam spraying. I screamed with the storm, my small human voice sounding so weak and insignificant in the face of such natural fury. There was no one but Mother Nature to hear, and ignore, my yelling, my pleas. My body shook violently, cold and spent, tears still falling, mingling with the rain, but they fell silently now. No loud sobbing, no more shrieks. Why bother making sound when no one could hear me? Why pray when no God was paying attention?

_Boom. Rumble. Pit pat plick-pit patter. Whoosh. _

The storm was my only audience. The wind, the clouds, the rain, and the sea.

"If you stay out there, you will sicken," a soft voice commented, somehow carrying above the cacophony of Nature.

I didn't answer, didn't move. I let the rain soak me down, let it mix with my bitter and salty tears.

Without my hearing him move, Argentine, my captor and kidnapper, was suddenly kneeling at my side. His tanned face was confused, blue-gray eyes narrowed and thoughtful. He knelt, but did not touch me, taking my word for it that I would jump if he touched me again. "Why do you shed tears?" he asked.

I stuttered and shivered through my answer, choking on my tears. "B-because I want to g-go h-home!" Bitterly, I grasped the banister poles tighter, and I could feel Riku's pain along with mine and I wept for it. I wept for the pain of my sister. Looking up at Argentine, I pleaded, desperate, "P-please take me home!"

"You are…sad?" There was such puzzlement in his voice, as if it had never occurred to him that such a thing could happen.

"Yes, I'm sad," I replied.

The white-haired boy reached out and, barely touching, traced his gloved finger down my face, following the path of my tears. Rain dripped off his face and his hair. He was as soaked as I was. "Because you are not home?" When I nodded, he queried, "What makes it home?"

Forcing myself not to flinch away from his hand, I said, "My sister, my mom and dad, my friends. All the people I care about. That's what makes me feel at home." Especially my sister. Riku…

_Risa_…

I could hear her faintly, and she was still so worried about me.

_Risa…Don't give up… Tomorrow is…another day. We'll find…you…_

Shivering, I closed my eyes and tried as hard as I could to talk to her, but her voice was already fading. Already gone. I was left shaking in the rain with Argentine. Riku had tried to reassure me, but all that really made smile about it was that she had quoted one of our favorite songs.

Arms picked me up, and I didn't struggle. It was so cold. He set me down on the bed and then went back to close the glass doors, then he righted the piano stool carefully. "Why are you smiling now?"

The smile was a small one. "Just thinking about my sister and the rain. We both love this one song and I was just reminded of it…"

Curiosity lit up his face and his eyes shone. "A song?"

Nodding, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and kicked them back and forth. Maybe if I told him about my sister, about all the others, about songs and other things I liked and shared with others, maybe he would let me go. He said he wasn't human, said Dark wasn't human, but if Dark could care, then so could Argentine. I hoped so, anyway. "We heard it on the radio once. After that, whenever it rained we would sing it, but neither of us could sing very well so we'd always end up in an argument over who was singing out of key. And then we'd both burst out laughing because both of us were." Standing, I walked over to the piano and, for a second time, lightly fingered the black and white keys. "We looked the piano music for it up, and tried to learn it," I smiled, "It didn't do any good. Neither Riku nor I are very musically inclined. Our teacher always told us we thought about the music too much. But we decided that we just didn't have any talent whatsoever."

"Humans tend to think about music too much, and they try to make it say what they want," Argentine said, seating himself, shoulder brushing against my arm, "But music doesn't work like that. It should be the other way around. Music is the player, and we are the instrument. My creator told that this was wrong, but I know that he did not understand true music. Not the way I did." Music flowed from the piano, a soulful, sad melody that made Risa want to start crying again. Argentine's eyes were closed, his head bent over the keyboard. Lonely notes resonated with my own loneliness and I sank onto the bench next to my captor, stunned by the fountain of emotion he wrought from the instrument. The song died away and he opened his light eyes and watched me for a moment. "I'll teach you to understand the music, and you can teach me how to be Kokuyoku."

Teach him to be like…Dark?

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try. If nothing else, I'll show you how to be human," I bit my lip, unsure, "Is that okay?"

He grasped my left hand and slid his other arm around my shoulders to grab my right, positioning my fingers over the keys, and he started to speak softly in my ear about music.

I guess it was okay.

oOo

Riku Harada sat on her bed, staring into the rain, listening to the thunder. _Oh, Risa… Don't worry. I'll find you. Don't be afraid anymore._

She could hear her mom and dad talking with Inspector Saehara in the hall. He was telling them that he would find Risa, he told them to talk care of Riku. He told them to be patient, that Risa was safe. To expect a ransom call.

Suddenly, Riku could hear music, beautiful music. Hope filled notes that drifted lightly in her head. She got the most peticular feeling listening to the melody.

_Riku…_

"Risa?" her twin said out loud. "Risa!"

_Find me soon, but don't worry…_

"Don't worry..?"

Her sister's soft voice sang, slightly off key, _Tomorrow's another day, and I am not afraid, so bring on the rain…_

A single tear leaked out of Riku's eye, and she said, "I understand." And the, the music died away.

Risa was alright, but she didn't want them to stop looking for her. She wasn't afraid.

The rain kept falling, a music all its own.

oOo

(A.N.) Well, what did y'all think? Please review and let me know if I did good! Love! Ja-ne.


End file.
